Description: (Applicant?s Description) The Gene Analysis Facility offers DNA sequencing service and access to shared instruments for high-throughput quantitative analysis of gene expression. Until recently, the Facility also performed oligonucleotide synthesis, but this was discontinued when commercial suppliers became able to provide more rapid and cost-effective service. This fact, combined with the explosive increase in the demand for DNA sequencing, for which an in-house service is highly cost-effective, led to the decision to discontinue the DNA synthesis and focus on DNA sequencing. Much of basic cancer research involves recombinant DNA techniques, and DNA sequence information is used in characterizing new genes, coding sequences, spontaneous mutations, and genomic structure. In addition, there is also the constant need for investigators to confirm that they have (or have not) introduced mutations or heterologous sequences into their recombinant constructs used for further analysis. The Facility currently determines about 1,500 sequences per month. Future plans for the DNA sequencing service include expansion to accommodate more DNA sequencing samples per day and to allow preparation of samples for the sequencing. To increase the sequencing capacity, the current sequencer will be modified to allow more samples to be run per gel. The Gene Analysis Facility is used by more than 90 percent of the Cancer Center laboratories.